vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK History of Cookie Cutters Quest
Description The first week of December is National Cookie Cutter Week! Cookie Cutters have an interesting history. It is not known exactly when people began shaping dough, but some of the earliest techniques involved stamping dough with crudely formed clay stamps or forming shapes by hand. Over time shaped cookies have become an important part of celebrations for Christmas and other special occasions, and collecting cookie cutters has become a popular hobby. In some countries the cookie cutters can be as intricate as their long history! On today's quest, we are going to explore some of the history of cookie cutters. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snowflake Sofa! Prizes Questions 1. The earliest known cookie shaping tools date back thousands of years to the Egyptians. Around three thousand years ago, the Egyptians, as well as other ancient civilizations of Asia, prepared small shaped cakes using molds. From what material were the early Egyptian molds made? *Ceramic *Diamond *Jade *Granite 2. The cookie cutter, as we know it, was not developed until around 1475, the early Middle Ages. They were made in Europe and consisted primarily of carved wooden molds. These molds, of mostly German origin were very popular and were brought to the American Colonies with Germanic people that colonized Pennsylvania. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room and say: "Cookies are exquisite!" 3. By the mid 1600's, the intricately carved wooden molds were well developed and featured intricate designs. The cookie cutter began to appear independent from the development of the cookie mold. It is thought that cut cookies, which lacked the elaborate design of the molded cookies, were easier to decorate. At the end of the 1700's, what material was being used extensively for cookie cutters? *Wood *Pottery *Tinned Metal *Cast Iron 4. When tinned metal came to the US, tinsmiths began making cookie cutters. They would use scraps of tin from larger projects to form into simple designs with solid backs. Shapes like hearts and stars were peddled to everyday people like the wives of farmers, for use as cookie cutters. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "May I please have a cookie?" 5. The tin cookie cutters had solid backs at that time and solder was used to fuse the handles and other pieces to the cookie cutters. The solder was very expensive and only small dots of solder were used to keep the cost of the cutters affordable. You can tell if an antique cookie cutter is from the 18th or 19th century by the size of the solder welds. In the early 1800's why did tinsmiths start making cookie cutters with larger dots of solder? *The cost of solder became more expensive *The cost of solder became affordable *The larger welds were trendlier *The larger welds were less durable 6. By 1850, industrial machinery had developed to the point that tin cookie cutters could be manufactured. The cutters retained their solid backs, however, they were more uniform and didn't have a "homemade" look because they were made by machine. Also, the manufactured cookie cutters could feature more detail than those crafted by the tinsmith. They were sometimes even stamped with the name of the manufacturer. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in snowy Victorian Age and say: "I'd give up cookies, but I'm no quitter!" 7. The first catalog known which offered cookie cutters for sale dates from 1869. By 1900, many wholesale manufacturers were selling cookie cutters through catalogs. The retail catalogs also started offering manufactured cookie cutters. Cutters were being manufactured both in the United States and were being imported from other countries. In addition, cutters were being used by companies to advertise their products. From which country were cutters, not manufactured in the US, primarily imported? *India *England *Germany *Australia 8. Up until around 1920, tin had been the primary material for making cookie cutters. After this time, they began to be manufactured from other materials due to new materials becoming available. Aluminum was a lighter material that continued to look nice over time. It was also more easily maintained. This became the material of choice for cutters for the next quarter century and were made in many shapes and sizes. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Anything is good if it's made of cookies!" 9. Collecting antique cookie cutters has become a popular hobby. Because of the different manufacturers, the cookie cutters made in Germany over time vary from the ones in the US. Which of the following features distinguish cutters made in the US from those made in Germany? *The subject matter of the cutter *The weight and look of the cutter *Signatures on the cutters *All of the above 10. One of the traditional cookie cutter shapes in Europe, is the chimney sweep. This shape has been the subject of cookie making for centuries. Many bakers in the US, however, cannot identify the shape of the chimney sweep. The chimney sweep cookie cutter is a symbol of good luck, and is often used in conjunction with New Year. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age, and say: "Cookies are the answer. No matter what the question!" Answers 1. Ceramic 2. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room and say: "Cookies are exquisite!" 3. Tinned Metal 4. Go to the Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "May I please have a cookie?" 5. The cost of solder became affordable 6. Go to the 4th of July Fireworks Game Lobby in snowy Victorian Age and say: "I'd give up cookies, but I'm no quitter!" 7. Germany 8. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Anything is good if it's made of cookies!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age, and say: "Cookies are the answer. No matter what the question!" Category:Quests